Little Women
by fairy-dust3
Summary: Teen fic:AU:No magic: Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are in high school, dealing with problems such as pregnancy, alcohol, drugs and death READ not great summary CHAP20 NOW ADDED
1. Mornings

Hey, this is my first go at writing a Charmed fic. It's totally AU, with no magic, and is a Teen Fic with all four sisters in.

* * *

**Chapter One: Mornings**

The morning sun shone on the Halliwell manor, lighting the stain glass windows in the attic. In an upstairs bedroom, an alarm clock sounded and a slender hand with perfectly manicured nails shot out to turn it off. Prue, the eldest Halliwell sister at eighteen, sat up in bed and stretched. Running a hand through her chin length black hair, she padded to the bathroom and locked the door, glad to have beaten the morning rush. The peach towels neatly folded on the toilet seat told Prue that her seventeen-year-old sister, Piper, had already showered and dressed.

Down the hall, a girl with long, brown hair knocked on a bedroom door.

"Paige, it's time to get up," Piper called softly.

She pushed the door open and sat on the bed, stroking her sister's curly, dark brown hair.

"Paige, honey, come on."

Paige was fifteen, and the youngest of the four sisters. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Piper.

"Morning."

"Morning. Get dressed and I'll make breakfast."

"Pancakes?" Paige asked hopefully.

"Sure."

Piper kissed Paige's forehead and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"One left," she muttered to herself, ascending the creaky wooden stairs to the attic.

From halfway up the stairs she could hear loud, angry punk music emanating from behind the heavy door. Inside the room, Phoebe, the second youngest, aged sixteen, was sitting at her dressing table, pulling her shoulder length brownish-blonde hair into a messy bun.

"Ah, one of you is ready," smiled Piper. "I'm making pancakes if you want some."

Phoebe shook her head as she applied her mascara. "No thanks."

"Pheebs, you really should eat something."

The younger sister rolled her kohl-rimmed hazel eyes and looked at Piper. "Okay, okay. I'll even help you make them."

Twenty minutes later, all four sisters were seated around the breakfast tables, their grandmother at the head. Though the sisters were close as siblings go, all four were very different.

Prue was wearing a short, dark purple skirt and a pale pink strap top, while Piper was dressed more conservatively in bootleg jeans and a black T-shirt. Phoebe wore low slung denim jeans, cut-off below the knee and a black Sex Pistols T-shirt and Paige had on a short, red kilt and a white sweater with a green tank top underneath.

Four very different sisters.

"I've got plans later, girls, so I won't be home until about eight," Grams told them. "I hope you four can look after yourselves 'til then."

"There's a party later me and Paige were gonna go to," replied Phoebe.

"Yea, we already told you last week and you said it was cool," added Paige.

"Leo's dragging me to that," muttered Piper.

"And I already agreed to go with some friends."

"Oh, well then there's no problem. Okay, well take your keys because I am not waiting up," smiled Grams. "Now, all of you. School."

The sisters sighed and stood up, muttering goodbye to their grandmother, kissing her on the cheek, picking up their stuff and leaving.

Upon arriving at school, the four sisters waved goodbye to each other and separated, each finding their own group of friends.

Prue, the popular cheerleader, headed to the stairs, which lead into the school building. Her group, which mostly consisted of cheerleaders and football stars, and her boyfriend Andy, hung at the stop of the stairs; the top of the social ladder.

Piper was intelligent and quiet and spent her time with a small group of close friends, and her long-term boyfriend Leo, who hung around the bottom of the steps.

Phoebe was the rebellious punk rocker and she and her friends sat round the back of the school and smoked.

Paige was a social butterfly and flitted between groups, depending on her mood that day, but spent most of her time with her group of "misfit" friends under their tree in the quad, or with Phoebe.

Close as they were, besides Phoebe and Paige, the four sisters rarely socialised at school. Their groups just didn't mesh. The only time they really spent time with their friends and each other was at parties. Like the party that night.

* * *

Hmm, so that's basically an introductory chapter. In the next chapter Cole will be introduced. Please review and tell me what you think – nicely though! 


	2. Kisses

Hey. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. In answer to the questions – yes, one of the sisters does get pregnant in the story – and Glen will definitely be in it but I haven't decided about Kyle yet.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Two: Kisses**

Piper looked around her and tightened her grip on Leo's hand. This wasn't her type of place. The strobe lighting made the two hundred or so teenagers look vaguely evil and the loud music made it impossible to hear anyone talk.

"I'll look after you. Don't worry," Leo said into her ear, sensing her unease.

Piper smiled up at Leo. She really did love him. They'd been dating since they were fourteen, after they'd met on Leo's first day at the junior high school. He was tall and handsome, with sandy blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"Thanks."

Leo pulled her into an empty corner and kissed her lightly.

"Have I mentioned how great you look tonight?"

Piper blushed, glad that Leo couldn't see her in the dark. "Maybe once or twice."

Leo grinned, his white teeth gleaming. "Well I'm going to keep saying it. You look amazing."

Piper had dressed up for the party, borrowing a black dress from Prue, that fell to mid-thigh, and a pair of black wedges from Paige, who had the same size feet as her.

"Leo, you haven't introduced me to your girlfriend," drawled a male voice from behind Piper.

Startled, Piper spun round to see a guy, about their age, with light brown hair and green eyes, standing in front of them. He was tall, more so than Leo, and wore a devilish grin on his undoubtedly handsome face.

"Piper, this is my step-brother, Cole Turner. He just moved in with us. Cole, this is Piper Halliwell."

"So glad to finally put a face to a name. Leo's hardly stopped talking about you…ever. And I can't wait to meet the rest of the Halliwell family I've heard so much about."

Piper smiled shyly. "My sisters are around here somewhere. I came with Prue and Phoebe and Paige should be here too."

At that moment, Phoebe bounded over to them, all big smiles and hugs as usual. She was dressed in a corseted black top and a short, pleated denim skirt with black fishnets and Converse high tops.

"Hey Piper, you look gorgeous. Leo, you might want to keep an eye on her tonight. You…you I don't know," she exclaimed, turning to Cole.

"I'm Cole Turner, Leo's step-brother."

"Phoebe Halliwell, Piper's sister," she replied, holding her hand out to Cole.

"Are all you Halliwell's so beautiful?" asked Cole, kissing Phoebe's hand.

"Good genes," smiled Phoebe. "But Piper's out shone all of us tonight,"

Piper felt herself blush again. "Phoebe!" she muttered, nudging her little sister in the back.

"Ow! So you here visiting?"

"No, actually, I just moved in with Leo, his father and my mother."

"I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you then."

"I hope so." Cole was still holding Phoebe's hand. "Want to dance?"

Phoebe nodded. "Sure. I'll catch up with you two later," she added to Piper and Leo.

"Well, he's certainly settling in well," commented Piper.

"Hmm," was Leo's only response.

"Hmm? Why is there a hmm?"

"No reason." Leo smiled at her. "Let's dance."

* * *

"Prue, is that your sister over there?" asked Kate, one of Prue's friends, pointing over to a dark haired girl in a pale blue, slash neck sweater, and a black skirt, laughing with some friends.

"You mean the one with the bottle in her hand?" sighed Prue. "Yup, that's my little Paige."

"She's not so little anymore," slurred Darryl, Andy's best friend. "She got a boyfriend?"

Prue glared at Darryl. "That is none of your business and she's only fifteen. You go within two feet of her and I swear to God-"

"Calm down," muttered a soft voice, as strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Prue smiled to herself and rolled her head back on to Andy's shoulder, placing a kiss on his chin.

"Hi, sorry I'm late."

"That's okay," smiled Prue. "You're here now. Just in time to stop me from pummelling your best friend into a bloody pulp."

"Ah ignore Darryl. He's harmless. And drunk. You look incredible."

Prue was wearing a light pink, wrap around gauzy skirt and a crocheted white halter neck top. She turned around in Andy's embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

"Let's get out of here," she whispered into his ear.

He nodded, tightening his grip around her waist. "My parents are out."

"Perfect." Prue pulled away from Andy. "But I do have to tell someone I'm going. Two minutes."

She kissed his forehead and rushed off to talk to Paige, who was now dancing with her group of friends, bottle still in hand, but thankfully, the same one.

"Paige, I'm going now. Can you tell Phoebe and Piper?"

"Sure," the younger sister nodded.

"Thanks. And go easy on the drink, okay. We don't want a repeat of Piper's sixteenth birthday party."

Paige rolled her eyes. "I was like thirteen then. And besides," she continued, holding up the bottle. "It's juice."

Prue grinned and kissed Paige's cheek. "You're a good girl."

Paige waved her elder sister off. "Yea, yea. Now get out of here you crazy kid."

Phoebe and Cole sat on the roof of the warehouse the party was being held in, and smoked, watching the grey clouds rise up into the dark sky.

"I still can't believe you're into the Sex Pistols and The Clash and Korn and Eighteen Visions and stuff," exclaimed Cole. "I figured you'd be listening to Hilary Duff and all that pop shit that's on all the time."

Phoebe scoffed and blew two identical streams of smoke through her nose. "No, God no, real music."

Cole smiled and they settled back into silence. He ran his hand down Phoebe's bare arm and locked his fingers with her. She smiled at him.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you moving now. Your mum married Leo's dad like five years ago."

Cole shrugged. "I don't really get on with my mum. When my parents divorced I chose to live with dad. But…well, he died about a month ago. So now…"

"God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"No, I know you didn't."

Suddenly, Cole sat up.

"What?" asked Phoebe. "What's wr-?"

She was cut off by Cole's lips closing over hers, his hand running through her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. When they broke apart, they were both short of breath. Phoebe smiled, shyly.

"I'm only sixteen," she admitted.

"I know," replied Cole, staring at her face and brushing her hair back gently.

"Phoebe!"

Phoebe knew that voice. "Yes Piper?"

"It's half twelve. We've got to go."

"Okay." She kissed Cole again and got to her feet. "Give me a call. Leo's got the number."

Then she was gone, away arm in arm with her two sisters.

Cole touched his bottom lip. Suddenly, he didn't mind quite so much about moving in with his mother.

* * *

Argh that was long for me. Review. 


	3. Overlooked

Thank you to: .**elementbabe., jesusfreak, Catie, CharmedMilliE, charmed-greek and GeminiPiper**

**RakeTheSky **– I used the title because of the close relationship of the sisters and because all four are growing up – that and I love the book, however it's unlikely that I'm gonna kill one of the sisters. I've changed Phoebe quite a lot from how she is in the show, but you were never shown Phoebe at sixteen and given the things that are said about her teenage years in the show I've taken some artistic license with her appearance. Her character still remains quite like that in the show, of being happy-go-lucky, bubbly and generally sweet. And I love Phoebe and Cole – course they had to be together.

**Lilsuie Padfoot** – yea, I know in the show Paige did drugs etc. as a teenager but I've, once again, taken some license and not directly followed that line. Paige isn't going to be Miss Popular and totally perfect, but she's also not going to be the way she's explained in the show.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Three: Overlooked**

Paige lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, which she had decorated with hundreds of glow in the dark stars, making her own galaxies and constellations. She'd returned from the party with Piper and Phoebe over an hour ago, but she'd collapsed onto her bed and stayed laying there, just thinking.

Sometimes, she hated being the youngest. Of course, being the baby had it's advantages; fewer responsibilities, three protective older sisters, the knowledge and experience gained from her siblings. It wasn't all good though. It wasn't just that she was the youngest. It was that she was the youngest of four. All three of her sisters had their first date before her, their first proper boyfriend, their first day in high school. They'd all go to university first, and become successful first and, as per usual, Paige would be pushed to the back and overlooked.

Prue was the oldest. She'd been born first. She'd had the most time with their parents. Prue was intelligent and sporty. She could dance and sing and act. She was popular and she was kind. And she was beautiful, with thick black hair and dark brown eyes. All the guys wanted Prue, and she'd found herself a real prince in Andy. Paige looked up to Prue, the sister that was really going places and had big dreams for herself.

Paige often wished she could be more like Piper, who was, if she was made to choose, Paige's favourite sister, because Piper was good and pure and sweet. She was intelligent, and got good grades, and was always willing to help Paige with homework. Piper was also incredibly pretty, but she didn't know it, unlike Prue, who knew it all too well. And Piper had the one thing that Paige really, really wanted. A handsome and genuinely good guy, who was absolutely dedicated to her, and loved her entirely.

Phoebe was the sister Paige related the most to, because neither of them seemed to really fit in with their family, and the ideals their parents and grandmother would have liked them to follow. She was also the sister Paige spent the most time with. They had mutual friends, and were only thirteen months apart in age. Phoebe was the rebellious one, who did what she liked, when she liked, regardless of what other people thought. It didn't matter. She was comfortable in her own skin.

Unlike Paige.

She always felt like she wasn't good enough, like she was disappointing someone. Like she was disappointing her parents. The mother who'd died before Paige had any time to form any memories of her, and the father who'd left five months before that, and had never been heard of since. Sometimes she just wanted her parents there to give her a hug, to tell her it'd all be okay when she had a fight with one of her friends.

All of her sisters had a guy in their lives. Prue had Andy, Piper had Leo, and Paige had spent the entire ride home listening to Phoebe go on and on about Cole, the guy she had met that night. The only guy in Paige's life even worth a mention was Glenn.

Glenn and Paige had been best friends for over ten years, and told each other everything. Glenn was always there for Paige, to laugh with her when she was happy, and to hold her when she was sad. Many people thought the two of them were a couple, or wondered why they weren't. Both of them always laughed it off, saying it would be weird to date. Thing was, Paige had gone in and out of having a crush on Glenn since the age of eleven. He had been a geeky kid, but had grown into a cute teenager, with dark blond hair and green eyes. But Glenn didn't feel that way about Paige, so she was content to be best friends with him.

There was a knock on the door and Piper's head popped in.

"Paige, it's almost half past one in the morning. You need to sleep or you won't be up for spending ridiculous amounts of money tomorrow."

Paige smiled weakly. "Okay, I'm going to bed."

"Night," said Piper, stifling a yawn.

Paige took off her clothes and put on a large T-shirt, climbing into bed, snuggling up with her favourite toy and turning out the light, quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

* * *

Okay, I don't really like that chapter but there's barely been any Paige in this story so far, and this has introduced Glenn – he actually turns up in the next chapter. Oh - and can someone please tell me Glenn and Kyle's last names.

Please continue with your lovely reviews.


	4. Arguments

Hey, thanks to **everyone** that reviewed, and also thanks for helping me with those last names. That really was a great help.

**Alyssa Halliwell** – Um, I haven't decided yet if Chris is going to be in it, but at the moment the answer is probably no. However, I might add him in later, depending on how the story turns out.

This chapter shows the Wyatt/Turner household and a bit of angst between Cole and his mother. I don't recall the name of Leo's father ever coming up so I've made that up, just like I've done with Cole's mother.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Four: Arguments**

Cole slammed the door behind him as he entered his new house, taking no care to slip in unnoticed.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Cole rolled his eyes and walked into the living room, where his mother was sitting in her pink, silk, dressing gown. In her glory days, Sofia Turner had been a real beauty, and had made her money from letting men photograph this beauty and display it in magazines. Even now, as time pushed her nearer and nearer to fifty, she still maintained this beauty, as well as her air of dignified grace and superiority. But the stress of her life, specifically, her teenage son, was turning her blonde hair grey, and her green eyes were surrounded by crows feet.

"No. But I bet you're going to tell me."

"You're damn right I am," she replied, her voice controlled, as always. "It's almost one in the morning. Leo was home over an hour ago. Where the hell were you?"

Cole shrugged, the good mood he returned with quickly disappearing. "I was out. Since when do you care what time I get in?"

"I'm your mother! Of course a mother cares what time her _only_ son comes home."

Cole sighed and closed his green eyes. His mother always had had a flair for the dramatics. Her _only_ son. God forbid.

"Mother, you haven't really shown any kind of concern as to the time I return home for the past five years. Why start now when I'm capable of looking after myself?"

"Because now you're living under my roof."

"Oh, so when I was living with dad, I was none of your concern! But now he's gone and popped his clogs you're lumbered with me and decide to start caring!"

Sofia leapt to her feet. "How dare you speak of your father with so little respect?"

"You mean the way you've talked about him my entire life?" Cole was shouting now. He could feel his anger rising and he tried to control his breathing in an effort to calm himself down.

"I loved your father."

"Yea? Well so did I. I still do. I wish more than anything he was here right now, so I didn't have to deal with you and your drama. But he's not here. He's gone."

"You think I don't know that, Cole? If you care to remember, I was at his funeral. I-"

Cole sneered. "Yea, you were at his funeral, acting like the bereaved widow. You loved the attention everyone gave you. Just like everything else, dad's funeral was all about you."

He gave his mother a look of disdain. Cole could see she was about one step away from stamping her foot like a petulant child, but he was tired, not just physically, but emotionally.

"I'm going to bed," he muttered, turning his back on her and beginning to climb the stairs.

"Cole, this is not going unpunished," his mother warned from behind him.

"Sure. Ground me. Take away my allowance. Whatever. Just do it in the morning."

Leaving his mother standing at the foot of the stairs, Cole ascended them and slouched to his room, shutting the door behind him. He flopped on to his bed and pulled a pillow over his face, biting into it, trying to stop himself from shouting.

There came a quick knock on the door, followed by a soft, "Cole?"

Cole groaned. "Leo, fuck off."

Ignoring Cole's simple request, Leo came into the room, shutting the door behind him, and sat on the armchair by the window. The dark haired boy tried staying with the pillow over his face for a few minutes, to see if, perhaps, Leo would just go back to his room, but, sensing this wasn't going to work, he slowly sat up and gazed his step-brother with a steely glare.

"What do you want?"

Leo seemed completely unfazed by the look Cole was sending him.

"I want to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine," Cole replied. "Now, fuck off."

"I heard you fighting with your mum."

"Shocking that. I think most people heard that."

Leo chuckled. "Probably. You fight like that a lot?"

Cole sighed. So he and Leo were going to have a conversation. At half one in the morning. Great.

"Not really. Considering the fact I've seen her once a year in the past five years, it's hard to fight like that a lot. The phone calls were forced politeness and the letters-" Cole's mouth twisted into a grimace. "-the letters were nauseatingly sweet."

"Did you get on well with your dad?" Leo inquired.

Cole could hardly believe he was having a conversation like this with a guy he barely knew at almost two in the morning. But Leo seemed like a decent guy and they were going to be living under the same roof as brothers from now on. Why not build bridges now?

"Yea. Me and my dad got on real well. He was like a friend."

"I guess you miss him a lot?"

Cole nodded, swallowing down a painful lump that had formed in his throat. "Yea. I really do."

Cole was getting uncomfortable now. He didn't like talking about himself, especially not like this.

"You get on with your dad?" he asked.

"Mostly. We argue sometimes but…that's the way I suppose."

Cole nodded. "You get on well with my mum?" he chuckled.

"Uh…" Leo trailed off. "She's…she's very different."

"From other human beings?"

"From the girlfriends my dad has had before," Leo explained.

"When did your mum and dad split up?" Cole asked, realising with a start that he was interested in Leo's life.

"When I was really little. My mum left when I was about two. I don't really remember her."

"Oh…" for one of the first times in his life, Cole was lost for words.

Leo grinned. "Don't feel awkward about it. I don't. Shit happens, but my dad brought me up well."

"Does every cloud have a silver lining for you?" questioned Cole, bemused by Leo's sunny outlook on life.

"Pretty much. Gotta look for the good stuff or you'll drown in the bad," Leo shrugged.

Cole nodded, pondering this, wondering if maybe Leo was on to something. He took a look at the clock and groaned.

"Okay, it's past two in the morning, I'm very tired, so, with all due respect Leo, would you kindly fuck off?" Cole requested, a crooked smile on his face.

Leo stood up, still smiling. "Sure. Tomorrow I'm headed over to the Halliwell manor to help out with some stuff. I'm sure they'd love it if you came along with."

"Okay. Yea. That'd be great. Thanks."

As Leo opened the door, he turned around. "Night."

"Night," Cole replied.

Suddenly, something occurred to him.

"Leo?"

"Yea?"

"Manor?"

Leo kept smiling. "Manor."

* * *

Well what do we think? Please review. 


	5. Arrangements

Okay a couple of people have informed me that Cole's mother's name was, in fact mentioned, and is Elizabeth, so I apologise for the mistake there.

Even though there is no magic in this story and everyone is human, I'm still keeping some of the traits some of the characters have/had in the show. This is mostly with Cole and Leo, as I want them to be quite opposite.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Five: Arrangements**

Phoebe groaned and pulled a pillow over her head, trying to block out the sounds of three different types of loud music coming from below her. It was Saturday, and Saturday's were meant for sleeping in late and then going out in the afternoon. But clearly her sisters did not believe this philosophy.

She cursed under her breath as she rolled herself out of bed and saw that it was only ten thirty. She stumbled down the stairs and on to the first floor corridor. From the door nearest to her she could hear My Chemical Romance playing. Paige's bedroom. From the door next but one to Paige's, Liz Phair blasted out. That was Prue's room.

From downstairs, she could hear what, disturbingly enough, seemed to be Queen, or something similarly glam rock. She remembered that Leo was coming over to help Piper re-decorate her room. Grumbling to herself about early mornings and loud music, Phoebe descended the stairs into the entrance hall. The source of the music appeared to be the kitchen so, yawning so widely it hurt her jaw, she went in that direction.

"Piper, please tell me why Bohemian fucking Rhapsody is blasting through the house at half ten on a Saturday morning? And it better be a good reason."

"Morning sunshine," Piper grinned. "You going to say hello to our guests?"

Without even looking around her, and with her eyes half closed, Phoebe waved a hand in the vague direction of the kitchen table and murmured, "Good morning Leo."

Leo chuckled. He'd been a regular visitor to the Halliwell manor since he was fourteen years old, and he'd learnt that Phoebe was not a morning person.

"Morning Phoebe," he replied.

As Phoebe flicked the kettle on, another voice from the general table earlier asked, "Don't I get a hello either."

In that moment, Phoebe was wide-awake. "Oh shit," she muttered to herself.

Turning round and leaning against the kitchen counter, she smiled weakly. "Hey Cole."

Cole shot her a crooked grin. "Hi."

Stirring her mug of steaming coffee, Phoebe walked past Piper, whispering, "You couldn't tell me he was here?"

"I didn't know he was coming," Piper replied, still smiling.

Phoebe sat in the chair opposite Cole, folding her legs underneath her and cradling her coffee mug.

"You going to help us decorate Piper's room?" asked Leo.

Before Phoebe could respond, Piper jumped in.

"No, no, no. No way is she getting near my walls with a paint brush."

Phoebe shrugged. "It'll end up all over the ceiling and floor and us. Very little would actually get on the walls."

"Well, at least Cole's helping," said Leo.

"Um…that's probably not a great idea," Cole replied. "Paint and me don't really mix well. I think I should stay out of the way."

"So I guess both of us are free today," commented Phoebe.

"How convenient," muttered the older sister, sitting next to Leo.

Sending Piper a death glare, Phoebe continued. "So maybe you and I could stay out of the way together…"

"How about we stay out of the way together in town? I'll even buy you and ice cream," suggested Cole.

"Sounds great. I should do get dressed."

Phoebe bounded from the room, up the stairs and knocked loudly on Paige's door.

"Come in Phoebe," called Paige, recognising Phoebe's special knock.

"Paige, I need help."

"You're only just realising this?"

"Shut up!" exclaimed Phoebe, flopping on to Paige's dark purple and blue striped bedspread.

"Sorry. What can I help you with?" asked Paige, sitting next to Phoebe.

"I'm going out with Cole today and I have no idea what to wear."

"…This is your major dilemma? And who's Cole?"

"Yes, this is my 'major dilemma', and I told you about Cole last night. I met him at that party."

"Eh…" Paige had mostly blocked out Phoebe's babbling.

"Well, he's downstairs. Go see him for yourself. But remember, I saw him first, so no touching!"

Paige smiled. "If you like him, I probably won't."

"That's true."

"I'll be back in a few. Find something to wear and I'll comment."

Paige hurried downstairs, eager to meet the guy Phoebe was practically giddy over.

"Morning all," she said cheerily, grabbing a slice of toast from Piper's plate. "You must be Cole. I'm Paige."

"Hi. You're the youngest…right?"

"Yup, that I am."

"Paige, you want to help with some painting today?" asked Leo, keen to hand out the workload.

"Tempting…but I'm going over to Glenn's…so I cannot."

"Just you and me then," he remarked to Piper. "Unless Prue-"

"Don't count on it," remarked Prue, as she swept into the room.

"I gotta go help Phoebe with something," said Paige. "See you around Cole."

Back in her room, Paige cast a critical eye over the short khaki skirt and purple, camisole top Phoebe was wearing.

"Well?"

"It's great…if the message you're sending out is 'Come and get me like a big, funky, sex machine.'"

"That's really not what I want to say."

"Yea, I guessed as much. Look, just wear something that you're comfortable in."

Phoebe nodded, before dashing back up to her room.

Downstairs, Prue and Piper spoke rapidly and animatedly about the party the night before, while Leo ate contentedly, used to the noise of the house, and Cole looked on in what seemed to be close to fear.

"You know Darryl was, like, two steps away from hitting on Paige," Prue informed Piper.

"Darryl? Andy's Darryl?"

"The very one."

Piper gasped in shock. "No way! Doesn't he know she's only fifteen?"

"If he didn't, he does now. But it's just really weird."

"What is?"

"Guys, guys our age, thinking of little Paige in that way," Prue explained.

"She's not so little any more," commented Leo.

"You know, that's exactly what Darryl said," retorted the eldest Halliwell sister.

"What? No, I didn't mean it in that way!" Leo defended himself. "I just meant, she's growing up. And, in a purely observatory way, she's growing into a very beautiful young woman. Of course guys are going to be interested in her. And she's going to be interested in some guys too. It's just the way."

Piper shrugged. "She's always going to be little Paige to me."

"And to me," Prue agreed.

"You don't feel that way about Phoebe?" inquired Leo. His tone wasn't accusatory, just curious.

"Yea, I mean, every time Phoebe's late home, I think the worst," replied Piper.

"But Phoebe can take care of herself so much better than Paige can," continued Prue, "Regardless of what Paige may think."

"And Paige is more naïve," added Piper.

"Phoebe can just tell people better."

"Phoebe can what now?" asked the sister in question, as she entered the kitchen.

"Nothing," Prue, Piper and Leo all replied in unison.

"Yes, because I believe that," she remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Ready to go?" asked Cole, standing up.

Phoebe nodded. "Yes indeed. Tell grams 'I'll be back later, 'kay?"

"Sure," replied Piper. "Have fun."

"Behave," added Prue.

"Don't I always?" Phoebe asked, smiling coyly.

"Cole, if your mum asks where you are, what do you want me to say?" questioned Leo.

Cole shrugged. "Tell her whatever you want."

"I could-"

"It doesn't matter Leo," Cole said sternly, barely allowing Leo to get two words out. "Tell her what you like."

With that, Phoebe and Cole left the house, leaving Prue and Piper to look on after them, both wearing expressions of confusion.

"Leo?" asked the two sisters.

Leo held up his hands. "Sorry, I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Leo!"

* * *

* * *

I know there hasn't really been a great deal of Prue so far, but there will be, I promise. For those still waiting – the next chapter will be the proper introduction of Glenn.


	6. Best Friends

Thanks to all the people that reviewed the last chapter – you guys are all really nice. I do have to say though – my favourite line in that last chapter (Paige – "If the message you want to send is 'Come and get it like a big, funky sex machine'") – I can't take credit for it. I stole it from Vivian in The Young Ones. Damn funny show that.

**Princess Pinky** – Your review was so sweet so I just want to say thanks to you for that and also for your positive comments on a lot of aspects of the story. To answer your question about Paige and Prue's feelings to Cole – yea, they're not going to be huge fans of him, Paige because she has a bad feeling about him and Prue because she doesn't trust his intentions with her little sister.

Anyway, on to the next chapter, and, for those of you who have asked so many times – yes, in this chapter we have a little Paige/Glenn (but nothing of the romantic sort…sorry).

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Six: Best Friends**

"Thanks for the lift," Paige called to her eldest sister, shutting the car door behind her.

Straightening out her cord mini skirt and blue T-shirt, Paige made her way up the driveway of the small house with white picket fences and beautiful flowerbeds. This was her best friend in the whole world's house, and practically her second home. Instead of going to the front door, Paige went through the gate and into the backyard, just like she'd been doing for almost a decade. Glenn's parents often joked about getting Paige her own key cut.

Paige pushed open the door that led from the outside to the kitchen and was greeted by Glenn and his parents seated around the kitchen table, a plate of steaming waffles in the middle of the table, along with a bottle of maple syrup and a jug of orange juice. Between Glenn and his father, there was a fourth place set at the table.

"Morning Paige dear," said Glenn's mother as Paige shut the door behind her and removed her shoes. "Come and have some breakfast."

Smiling, Paige sat in the empty seat and accepted the pancakes that were put on to her plate, pouring a fair amount of maple syrup on top of them.

"What are you guys up to today?" inquired Glenn's father, peering over the morning paper.

One of the reasons Paige liked going to Glenn's house so much was because his family was just so normal. Glenn lived with his father, an electrician, and his mother, a grade school teacher. His older brother, Will, was already studying at NYU and mainly only visited during the holidays.

Paige loved her family more than anything, but sometimes it was just nice to spend time in a normal house with two, normal parents, instead of a manor with three older sisters and a kooky grandmother.

"Just hanging around mostly," replied Glenn. "Probably watch a film or something."

"The Ed Wood DVD is in the den," remarked Glenn's mother, without looking up from her crossword.

Paige and Glenn grinned at each other. Both of them were crazy Tim Burton fans and watched all his films on a regular basis, but Ed Wood was, by far, their mutual favourite and they watched it religiously. And Paige was a sucker for anything with Johnny Depp in.

"Thanks mum," murmured Glenn through a mouth full of pancake.

When they'd both finished breakfast, Glenn took his and Paige's plates to the sink, while Paige thanked Mr and Mrs Belland, before they went upstairs to Glenn's room.

"Guess what I got," teased Glenn, as Paige sat on his dark blue bed sheets.

"So…so many jokes," remarked Paige, grinning at her best friend.

Ignoring her, Glenn pulled a CD from his rack and handed it to Paige.

"Wow, I'm actually impressed," replied Paige, looking at the back of the new Nine Inch Nails album. "This isn't even out yet."

Smiling smugly, Glenn shrugged. "You can thank my Uncle Charlie for that one."

"Well God bless Uncle Charlie."

Gently taking the box from Paige and removing the CD to put it in the player, Glenn sat next to her on the bed.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

Paige shrugged. "Hell if I know. Anything that doesn't involve painting or helping you pick out an outfit to impress some guy who's too old for you and clearly only wants you for one thing."

Glenn frowned and looked at the girl sat next to him. "Since that clearly isn't what I had planned for the day, you want to explain it?"

Lying back on the bed, Paige sighed. "It's just…Phoebe's all hung up on this guy who turned up yesterday. And he's cute and charming and, well, Leo's step-brother, but I just don't trust him. You know the reputation Phoebe has and she really, really likes this guy. I don't want her to get hurt because he only wants her for sex."

Glenn sighed, just like she had done moments ago, and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

Paige looked up at him and suddenly all the feelings of lust she'd ever had towards him came rushing back. In that moment, it was all she could do to stop herself from ruffling his already messy brownish-blond hair and staring into his hazel eyes.

"Paige," Glenn started, snapping Paige out of her thoughts, "I know you care a lot about your sisters, but Phoebe's a big girl. She can take care of herself. And if that guy is only after one thing, then she'll show him what for. You know that as well as I do."

"I guess you're right."

"Course I'm right. I'm always right," Glenn grinned.

Rolling her eyes, Paige lightly slapped his shoulder. "Whatever. You want to come back to mine later for the unveiling of Piper's room and some kind of film and food fiasco?"

"I'd love to…but I sorta have a date."

Paige ignored the stab of sadness and…jealously that went through her as Glenn told her this, and, instead, fixed him with a quizzical look.

"A date, huh? With who?"

"Rachel James. She's in my chem class."

"Ah. Well, you'll be missing a good time."

"I bet," Glenn grinned.

"Let's watch that movie now."

* * *

Okay, I sorta hated that chapter. It didn't come out at all the way I wanted and it was really short. Meh…don't hate me for that butchering of the Glenn/Paige thing.

Review please.


	7. The 'P' Thing

Sorry it's taken me a while to update but I had to keep re-writing this chapter, I couldn't really get it together. I've also just realised my first GCSE is in just over three weeks (eek!) and that I only have like two months left at school before college (yay!).

On a huge plus, I'm going to Reading Festival for the weekend this year – meaning QOTSA, The Killers, My Chemical Romance, Foo Fighters, Jimmy Eat World, Razorlight, Iron Maiden, NOFX, Marilyn Manson and so many more. I'm so excited.

Also, I know there hasn't been a lot of Prue so far, and that's going to remain so for the next few chapters, but then she's going to get some real big stuff, so hold tight, 'kay?

That having been said – thanks to everyone that has reviewed, keep doing so, and here's your next chapter. This was originally two chapters, but I've fused them together, which is why there's a kinda leap between one part to the next.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The 'P' Thing**

Phoebe and Cole walked hand in hand down the pier, each holding an ice cream cone.

"I had you for a chocolate guy," commented Phoebe.

"What?"

Phoebe sighed. "You can tell a lot about a person by seeing what kind of ice-cream they eat. I put you down for a chocolate. Sweet and kind of addictive, but a tendency to be a bit over powering."

Cole grinned. "So that's what you think of me, eh?"

Phoebe blushed. "I'll just say you're sweet and move on."

"So what does vanilla mean?" asked Cole, gesturing with his slowly melting ice cream.

"Hmm," she pondered, passing a sidelong glance over Cole's face. "Pure, innocent, angelic…"

Cole could not stop a smile passing over his face, but replied, "Think you're theories a bit out of whack there."

Phoebe stopped and stood in front of Cole, looking up at him with her big, hazel eyes. "Hey! My theory – don't mess with it!"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," responded Phoebe, eating the last of her ice cream and licking the drops from her fingers.

"So, can I ask you something?"

Phoebe frowned. "Sure…"

Cole chuckled. "No it's nothing bad. Just something I'm curious about. What's with the 'P' thing?"

A look of confusion washed over Phoebe's features. "Is that code for something?"

"No, I mean you and your sisters names all begin with 'P'. Is it some kind of thing, or just coincidence?"

Phoebe shrugged. "You know, I've never really thought about it. I guess it's a thing. My mum's name began with a 'P' and so does Grams'"

Cole smiled. "I just wondered is all."

"It's okay."

Suddenly, Cole stopped and Phoebe looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

Cole placed a hand on the side of Phoebe's face and ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

He took a step towards her and bent his head slightly, their lips only a few inches apart.

Phoebe could smell the vanilla on his breath, teamed with cigarette smoke and the ocean air. She stood on her tiptoes, closing the gap between them, wrapping her arms around Cole's neck. He wrapped his free hand around her waist, pulling her tight against him.

Cole smiled against Phoebe's lips. She tasted like mint, with a hint of chocolate, and her mouth was cold; not like the smooth skin of her back with was warm under his hand.

They broke apart and Cole pressed his forehead against Phoebe's as she sighed, "Wow."

* * *

That evening, Prue, Piper, Andy and Leo were sitting in the den, listening to music and talking about their future life, when Phoebe rush in, a bemused Cole following right behind her, clasping her petite hand in his. 

"Is Paige here?" she asked.

Both Prue and Piper shook their heads.

"She's still at Greg's," Piper replied. "Why?"

"Because, I have the best idea," Phoebe exclaimed, excitedly.

"Oh lord," Prue muttered.

Phoebe glared at her. "I heard that."

"You're idea, Phoebe?" inquired Leo, who was sitting against the sofa, Piper between his legs, leant against his chest.

"Oh, right. Yea, so it's Paige's sixteenth birthday in two weeks, so we have to do something."

"We are doing something," replied Prue. "You know we have that huge family meal and-"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, before interrupting her eldest sister. "Yea, yea, the family meal. But, come on, it's her sweet sixteenth. You don't celebrate that with _just_ a family meal. That's tragic."

"She's right," agreed Piper. "Prue, for your sixteenth you had that nail, make-up thing. I went to Six Flags with a load of people. Phoebe, you…well…you do what you always do and got totally wasted, but even so."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Phoebe. "So, I was thinking for Paige's we throw her a really big and amazing surprise party."

Prue and Piper exchanged a look.

"I don't know Phoebe. I mean, that's going to be really hard to organise…" replied Prue.

"Yea, I mean, you need a place, and then the plans, and then you have to pick and a date and invite people…" continued Piper.

"All without Paige knowing," added Prue.

Phoebe sighed. "You guys don't need to worry about that. I can talk to CJ about a place."

Off her sisters' blank looks, Phoebe continued, "You know, my friend CJ, his dad owns that club Prue went to with Andy when she told Grams she was studying."

Prue blushed slightly in the dark and Andy grinned. "Okay, fine, but even so…"

"Look, you two think way too much. I can talk to CJ about a place, it's not hard to find bands, food and drink can be easily dealt with. All I need you guys to help me with is invitations and making sure Paige's friends get them."

"You seem like you've got this all figured out," commented Leo.

"Pretty much. And Paigey has to have a great birthday."

"Okay then, we'll help you out."

Phoebe grinned. "Yay!"

* * *

Okay, that was so bad – I know – I'm very sorry. I'm going to skip forward next chapter to the party, I think. We shall see. And I promise, much more Prue and Paige coming up. I promise, I promise, I promise. 

Review please.


	8. Sweet Sixteen

Sorry the updates are so few and far between but I'm kinda loaded at the moment – GCSEs have started (oh joy!) and I'm on study leave. I've written quite a lot of chapters but I haven't typed them up yet – that could take a while, but please bare with me, there will be many more chapters.

In this chapter – there is another jump forward to Paige's party, and also there's a bit of a teaser – please don't hurt me! In the chapters after this there will be much Paige, much Prue and much angst, along with some unexpected arrivals!

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Sweet Sixteen**

She ran a hand anxiously through her brown hair and bit her lower lip.

_Tick, tick_

Time was moving slowly – very slowly. Why was it, when you were doing something fun, like you were out with friends or at a party, time flew by and each hour felt like only a few seconds? But when you were doing something boring, like Chemistry, or waiting to hear the result of something, every second dragged on like a year?

_Tick, tick_

This was getting ridiculous. Surely it had been three minutes by now? She looked at the small clock on the side of the sink. Nope, only two.

A fist hammered on the either side of the door.

"Hurry up in there!"

"Just a minute," she yelled back through gritted teeth.

_Tick, tick_

Only thirty more seconds.

_Tick, tick_

Twenty

_Tick, tick_

Ten

_Tick, tick_

Moment of truth. Gulping, she leant over to the sink and picked up the white stick. Pink. Pink was not good. Pink was not good at all.

"Shit."

* * *

Paige sighed and leant back in the car, closing her eyes.

"Prue, come on, we're going to miss the movie!"

Prue pulled the car into the parking lot. "No we're not. But if you want to see the movie at all, we have to drop by here quickly so I can get my purse."

"Fine. But I'm coming in with you. Or else you'll get caught up talking to someone and we'll never leave."

Prue smiled, and she and Paige walked across the parking lot and through the back entrance of the club owned by Phoebe's friend's father.

It was dark inside and Paige groped along the wall for a light switch. Upon finding one, she flicked it on triumphantly and smiled.

"Surprise!"

Paige jumped and screamed, her heart pumping as the huge cry rang out from beneath her. Looking over the railing of the steps, she saw at least forty people standing in a huge crowd at the bottom, all grinning up at her, Phoebe and Piper right in the middle, standing on either side of a huge cake. There was a huge pile of presents lying on the bar, and purple and pink balloons clung to the ceiling.

"Happy birthday!"

Paige rushed down the stairs, thankful she didn't trip in her heels, and early birthday present from an aunt, and threw her arms around Piper and Phoebe.

"Oh my God, oh my God, I love you guys so, so much," she rambled, kissing their cheeks. She spun round to Prue, who had descended the stairs behind her. "Thank you."

Prue smiled. "It's cool. But it was all Phoebe's idea and planning," she explained, while Piper nodded in agreement and Phoebe blushed.

"Couldn't let you turn sixteen without making a fuss."

Paige couldn't wipe the grin off her face, as all her friends came to wish her happy birthday. Someone turned the music up and Good Charlotte, one of Paige's favourite bands, started playing.

Paige jumped again as a pair of hands covered her face, but relaxed as she quickly realised who the person was.

"Happy birthday," murmured a male voice.

Paige spun round and hugged Glenn. "Thanks."

"You may not always get on with them, but you gotta hand it to your sisters. They can sure throw one hell of a party!"

"Yea, I know. They're great. Come on, let's dance!"

Piper shook her head as she sat next to Leo on the steps and kept a close eye on her two younger sisters.

"I can't believe Phoebe convinced CJ's dad to let them have alcohol," she muttered.

Leo chuckled. "I can't believe she convinced you and Prue to let her have alcohol."

Piper shrugged, leaning into Leo's embrace as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "She can be very persuasive."

Smiling, Leo kissed her neck. "Yea. So can I."

Piper squirmed and turned to face Leo. "Oh yea?"

He moved his lips to her jaw. "Uh hu."

"Ew, you guys, get a room!"

Piper jumped, completely unaware that Phoebe had snuck up on her and Leo, Cole in tow.

"Don't do that, Phoebe. Inform people when you're entering their area. I suggest a bell."

Phoebe laughed at Piper and sat down two steps below her and Leo.

"It has to be said, Phoebe, this is a great party," said Leo.

The younger sister smiled. "Thanks. Is Paige having fun?"

"Yea, she looks like she's having the time of her life."

The four older teens sat silently for a moment, watching the people on the dance floor.

"Hey, who's the cutie eyeing up Paige?" asked Phoebe.

Piper followed her gaze to where a guy with dark hair and blue eyes was leaning against the wall, his eyes fixed on the youngest Halliwell sister.

"I have no idea," replied Piper. "But I think he's about to make a move."

Paige felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around to find herself face to face with possibly one of the most handsome people she had ever encountered. He looked about her age and had dark brown hair and big blue eyes. As he stood before her, he looked slightly anxious ran a hand through his hair.

"Hi," she breathed, smiling up at him, as he was a fair bit taller than she was.

"Um, hey," he replied.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but, do I know you?"

He chuckled lightly, his smile reaching up to his eyes and Paige felt her heart jump. "Not really. I just transferred here last week for Lincoln High. I'm Kyle Brody."

She smiled in return and took his outstretched hand. "Paige Halliwell."

"It's great to meet you. I hope you don't mind me turning up, but someone at school gave me an invitation. I did buy you a gift though."

"Then you're totally welcome," joked Paige. "I'm glad you came."

They stood in silence for a few seconds, neither one knowing what to say.

"Do you want to dance or something?" suggested Kyle.

"I'd love to dance," replied Paige.

As they danced, talking as they did so, neither noticed Glenn watching them from the other side of the room, looking somewhat confused.

* * *

* * *

Okay that's taken like a week to write. I've just realised the ages of Phoebe and Paige could not actually be as they are…but just accept it…please.

And please review.


	9. It's my party

Okay, so here in begins chapter nine, and here starts the drama. If there are things you question in this chapter, please just take them as a given and don't tell me that it's 'crap' and 'unbelievable' – for two examples. It's a pretty long chapter and it's pretty angsty. If there are things you don't understand – ask and they shall be explained. Oh, and for the purposes of this story, though Victor did leave when the girls were young, they still have contact with him, but he works and travels a lot.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Nine: It's my party…**

Prue rapped her knuckles lightly on the bathroom door.

"Phoebe, are you okay in there?" she asked.

Her reply came in the form of Phoebe retching and coughing.

"Honey, open the door so I can come in please."

"'Kay."

A few moments later the locked clicked open and Prue pushed it lightly, shutting it behind her. She knelt on the floor next to her sister and pushed Phoebe's damp hair back from her sweaty forehead.

"Phoebe, maybe you should go see a doctor. You've been like this for almost a week," Prue suggested, her brow wrinkled with concern.

The younger sister smiled weakly and shook her head. "No, I'll be fine, really. It's just a virus or something. There's been a bug going round."

"Hmm," mused Prue, looking dubiously at Phoebe. She'd heard nothing of a bug going around. "Well, are you going to be okay for tonight?"

"Paige's birthday dinner? Of course."

"Okay, well go get dressed then."

Prue kissed Phoebe's cheek and left the bathroom. Phoebe stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was slick with sweat and there were bags under her eyes.

"So not an attractive look," she muttered to herself.

* * *

In her room, Paige was sitting at her dressing table, running a brush through her dark hair. Funny, she thought, that sixteen didn't really feel any different to fifteen, but still there was a huge deal made about it.

There was a knock on the door and Piper's head came in to view.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Paigey, you look amazing."

Paige smiled and blushed slightly. She was wearing the black, off the shoulder top that her sisters had clubbed together to buy her and her new red skirt, bought with money from her father. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"Thanks. You too."

Piper had on a pair of bootleg black jeans and a white fitted shirt.

"Leo and Cole are on their way, and Andy and Glenn should be here soon."

Paige nodded. "Okay, I'll be down in a second."

"Good, 'cause we got presents and champagne."

The youngest sister nodded again, grinning this time, as she put on her dangly, spiral earrings; a birthday gift from Kyle.

Piper left the room and met Prue in the hallway.

"I'm worried about Phoebe."

"She still sick?" questioned Piper.

"Yea."

Piper shrugged. "It's probably a virus. Nothing to be done."

"I guess. Is Andy here yet?"

"Nope, Leo and Cole are though."

"What's the deal with this Cole guy?" asked Prue. "I don't think I trust him with Phoebe."

"He seems decent enough," replied Piper. "We can watch him at dinner and I can quiz Leo."

Prue nodded. "Great."

They stopped at the top of the stairs as they saw who was standing at the bottom, talking to their grandmother.

"Dad?"

Victor looked up and smiled at his two eldest daughters.

"Look at you two. God you get more beautiful every day, I swear. And more like your mother."

Prue and Piper rushed down the stairs and wrapped their arms around their father.

"How was Australia?" asked Prue.

"Hot. Very hot. Amazing country though. One day I'll take you and your sisters." Victor looked around him. "Speaking of, where are my other two daughters?"

"Both upstairs getting ready," replied Piper. "Come into the living room."

"Can I offer you a drink Victor?" inquired Penny.

The doorbell rang and Prue rushed towards it, calling, "I'll get it."

She opened the door and both Andy and Glenn were standing there.

"Hi," Prue said, smiling at Andy, as she straightened out her black skirt and pink shirt. "Come in."

"Hey," Piper said to them both. "Come into the living room with us. Leo and Cole are already there."

The boys nodded and went through with Prue and Piper, while Victor hung up their coats under the stairs. There was a clatter of footsteps and Victor smiled again as his second youngest daughter came down, hesitated for a minute when she saw him, and then ran into his arms.

"Daddy, you're here!"

"That I am. How are you Phoebe?"

She smiled widely. "I'm good."

"Good. Dear me, you're getting beautiful."

Phoebe tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was dressed in a beige skirt and a black sweater. "Thank you."

"Let me escort you into the living room. Then I can meet the guys your sisters seem so excited about."

Phoebe led him into the living room.

"Guys, this is our dad, Victor. Dad, this is Andy, Prue's boyfriend. Leo and Glenn, who you already know, and this is my – my Cole."

"Nice to meet you sir," replied Andy and Cole, while Leo and Glenn greeted Victor warmly.

"And there's the birthday girl!" announced Victor as Paige entered the room, smiling widely.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Paige, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"How's my baby girl?"

"I'm great."

"Not such a baby any more. Step back and let me take a look at you."

Paige stepped away from her father, smiling shyly.

"Wow, how did I end up with four gorgeous daughters?"

Paige shrugged. "You married mum."

Victor chuckled and kissed her head.

"Dinner is served," called Penny from the kitchen.

* * *

The family was halfway through dinner when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that," said Penny, "You all stay here."

Penny walked swiftly to the door, anxious to return to her family, but, suddenly, everything seemed to slow down as she opened the door. Standing on the other side was a dishevelled looking man, with greying hair and ice blue eyes.

"Good evening Penny."

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, her voice hard. "Victor!"

Within moments her confused looking son-in-law was standing behind her.

"Penny, what's going on? I-" he stopped. "Why are you here?"

"Please," the man pleaded.

"No!" Victor repeated, his voice getting louder. "Go away and leave us alone!"

His shouts brought Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige into the hallway.

"What's going on?" asked Phoebe.

"And who's he?" continued Paige, looking pointedly at the man.

"Uh, girls, why don't you go back into the-"

"Wait!" exclaimed Piper, interrupting Victor. "I've seen you before. I know I recognise you."

"Yes!" agreed Prue. "In mum's photo albums!"

"Dad, who is he?" repeated Paige.

"Paige, just-" started Penny.

"Paige?" breathed the man. "So, you're Paige. God you're beautiful. So much like your mother."

"Dad," appealed Paige, her voice quavering slightly with fear.

"Sam, just go!" shouted Victor. "Leave my family alone."

"Dad, please explain what's going on?" asked Prue.

Victor turned to Penny, clearly anguished. "They deserve to know."

"Victor, don't," pleaded Penny. "At least, not tonight."

"We want to know now," said Paige.

Victor sighed. "I love you girls, so much, I would do anything for you. You know that, right?"

They nodded mutely.

"Paige, I – this man here is Sam Matthews." Victor looked at his feet. "Your father."

"I – what?" stammered Paige. "No, you're my dad. You're my dad!"

Victor shook his head. "You're mother and Sam, they – and then you were born. Sam left when he found out your mother was pregnant. She wrote him when you were born to tell him about you. But you're my daughter. I love you."

"I – I can't, I – " Paige tried again, before turning and running upstairs.

Prue and Phoebe went to follow her, but Piper held them back.

"No. Let her be. She needs time."

The girls nodded and all three turned to Victor, their faces stricken.

"Go, Sam. Leave. Go home," Victor muttered, not removing his eyes from the three teenage girls in front of him.

"But, I-"

"Now!"

Sam nodded and left, softly shutting the door behind him.

"Did mum…have an affair?" whispered Phoebe, her eyes shining with tears.

Victor shook his head. "No. Not exactly." He sighed again, his face now seemingly aged by ten years. "It's complicated. We were still married and living together but we weren't together. You're mother and Sam – it was a short thing but sometimes…well, sometimes things happen. But I do not want you to think any less of your mother. She was an amazing woman. And, her and Sam, they gave us Paige."

"We know," murmured Prue.

"Come on. Let's go back into the living room," Piper said softly, leading Prue and Phoebe through.

Running his hands through his hair, Victor went upstairs and knocked softly on Paige's door.

"Go away!" came her muffled voice.

"Paige, I just want to-"

"Fuck off!" she screamed, as something thudded against the door.

"Victor, give her some time," said Penny, from the bottom of the stairs. "I'll make some coffee."

* * *

In the living room, Prue and Phoebe sat in stunned silence, while Piper recounted what had happened to Andy, Leo, Cole and Glenn.

"I just can't believe it," muttered Phoebe.

Cole wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leant close to his body.

"How is she?" Prue shrugged, her hand clasped tightly in Andy's. "I don't know. She's shut herself in her room.

"How are you guys?" questioned Leo.

Piper smiled gently. "We're okay."

They looked up as Penny and Victor came in, each carrying a tray with mugs full of coffee on them, and handed them out.

"I'm so sorry," Victor said to his daughters.

Prue shook her head. "You have no need to be sorry. At all."

He smiled and nodded.

"What do we do know?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't know," responded Victor.

"We're still her sisters," remarked Piper. "And she has to know that."

"Of course you're still her sisters," agreed Penny. "We're her family."

"Oh my God, Paige," gasped Phoebe, staring into the doorway.

The others turned to look. Paige was standing there, make-up smeared down her face by her crying, fresh tears still flowing. She held her arms out in front of her. They were dripping in blood.

"It's blood. It's not like your blood though. I don't belong here."

While the others froze, Cole jumped up and rushed to Paige, tearing off his over shirt and wrapping it around her arms.

"Help me. Get some towels. Leo, call your dad. Now!"

The other suddenly sprung into action. Cole sat down and pulled Paige to his chest, applying pressure to her arms.

"What have you done, eh?" he asked softly.

* * *

* * *

Okay, so this chapter is real long so I've split it into two to make it easier to read. Hence, here ends the first half. The thing with Paige and her arms is totally ripped from Buffy – I know – and Paige hasn't got a self-harm problem, but she's in shock, totally confused and not quite with what she's doing.

Also, the reason Cole helps at the end and no one else is because Cole is completely detached from all family members except Phoebe, so while the others love Paige and are frozen by shock, Cole is more detached and therefore able to help.

The appearance of Sam now and his whereabouts for the past sixteen years will be explained in later chapters.


	10. And I'll cry if I want to

This is kinda the second half of chapter 9, but I'm making it chapter 10. Just remember that it follows basically directly on from last chapter.

You people have to review – or I will just stop updating – lame threat I know but, eh, I do what I can.

Also, I will go back to chapter four and change the name of Cole's mother, but I haven't got round to re-posting. In this chapter she has the correct name.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: …And I'll cry if I want to**

Christopher Wyatt closed the bedroom door behind him and sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose lightly, gathering his thoughts. He'd been familiar with the Halliwell's since his son, Leo, had started dating the second eldest, Piper, whom Christopher found to be a charming girl and perfect for his son. He was particularly fond of her, as well as her three sisters, feeling almost like an Uncle to them. And now Phoebe, the next one down from Piper, was "hanging around " with his stepson, Cole.

That evening, he'd been settling down with his wife, Elizabeth, with a glass of wine and an old movie, enjoying the peace and quiet they seldom got to share. Christopher worked a lot at the hospital, and when he was at home, his son – sons – were often there. However, that had all been disrupted when he'd received a phone call from a clearly distressed Leo, who had implored his father to get to the Halliwell manor as fast as he could because something was wrong with Paige and she desperately needed a doctor - which is exactly what Christopher was, and had been for almost two decades.

Upon arriving at the manor, he had found two young men with whom he was vaguely familiar sitting with his son and stepson on the floor in the hallway, each one looking as uncomfortable and awkward as the next. Leo had thrown his arms around his father, before directing him upstairs and into one of the bedrooms.

"How is she?"

The question jolted Christopher out of his thoughts, and he smiled softly at Victor.

"I gave Paige a sleeping tablet so at least she can have a good night's rest," he explained. "The cuts weren't that deep, so there's no need for stitches, I've just cleaned up her arms and bandaged them."

"Will she be okay?"

"There will probably be a faint scar, but nothing major. The emotional repercussions…"

Victor nodded. "I know. Thanks for coming, Chris."

"Not a problem."

"Would you like a coffee?" Victor offered.

"Thank you, but I think I should take my boys home and give you and your family some time alone," Christopher replied. "I can drop home the other two on the way."

Together, they descended the stairs, to see that Prue, Piper and Phoebe had joined the guys in the hallway. Prue pacing back and forth, Piper next to Leo, their hands intertwined, and Phoebe in between Cole and Glenn, Cole's arm around her shoulder, her hand resting on Glenn's.

"Is Paige okay?" asked Prue, rushing to meet her father and Christopher at the bottom of the stairs.

Christopher nodded and all seven of the teenagers let out breaths they hadn't even realised they were holding.

"She's sleeping right now," said Victor, immediately recognising the girls' eagerness to go upstairs.

"Come on kids, we should get going. I'll drop Andy and Glenn off on the way back."

Nodding mutely, all four guys stood up, saying goodbye to the girls, each making promises to call tomorrow.

Once they'd left, the girls looked to their father and hugged him, each seeking comfort in his embrace.

"Where's Grams?" asked Piper, suddenly noting that her grandmother was not with them.

"She went to bed when Christopher got here," replied Victor. "She was feeling a bit dizzy."

"Can we please go up and see Paige?" pleaded Phoebe.

"She's asleep, girls," Victor repeated.

"We know," answered Prue. "But…"

"Fine," Victor relented. "But you have to be very quiet and don't wake her, okay?"

The three of them nodded and headed upstairs, creeping down the corridor to Paige's bedroom, where Piper slowly and silently pushed the door open. Paige was lying curled up on the bed, her dark curls falling over her pale and delicate features, looking child-like and innocent. The only sign that anything was wrong were the thick bandages wound round both wrists.

Piper pulled the armchair up to Paige's bed and sat in it, while Phoebe and Prue settled themselves at the foot of the bed.

"She looks so…peaceful," commented Piper, her voice barely above a whisper.

Paige stirred, her eyelids fluttering, a hand coming up to brush her hair from her face.

"Piper?" she asked softly into the darkness, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hey sweetie," came the reply of her sister, and a hand, recognisable as Piper's by the short nails, came to rest on her own.

Slowly, Paige was able to make out three shapes, one next to her bed, and two at the end. Her sisters. Her half-sisters.

"What are you doing in here?" Paige demanded, desperately fighting off sleep.

"We wanted to see how you're doing," replied Prue.

"I'm fine. Now you can go and have a cosy chat with your dad," Paige told them, her voice cold, despite her tiredness.

"Paige, he's your father as well," Piper responded, her tone soft and loving.

"Not according to biology."

"Screw biology!" exclaimed Phoebe, before checking herself and continuing in a softer voice. "Biology doesn't matter. Not really. You're our sisters, and dad's daughter, in every way that matters. You're the little sister who I used to take baths with and put all the bubbles into your hair."

"And when you were four you got upset that you couldn't go to camp with me and Prue and Phoebe," added Piper. "So we made our own camp in the back garden and Grams let us have that little electric cooker so we made spaghetti hoops and slept in the tent."

"And you're my baby sister that I wanted to play mummy to when you were born," Prue continued, smiling fondly at the memory. "Mum let me give you a bath, and help to feed you, and tuck you in at night. You were like my little baby Paigey doll."

"Paige, you're our little sister, and we love you so much. You annoy the hell out of us sometimes, but you couldn't do that unless you were our sister," Phoebe said.

Paige was glad of the dark of the room, because the other three girls couldn't see a tear roll from her eye, down her face, over her nose and on to the pillow, leaving a small wet circle.

"Can you please go now. I'm really tired," she told them, not lying as sleep was becoming harder to fight off.

"Okay," Prue responded and Paige felt the weight lift from the end of her bed.

Each of them placed a kiss on her cheek, before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Once they had left, Paige pressed her face into her pillow and cried until she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

What you guys reckon on Paige having a relationship with Sam? Yay or nay?

Please review.


	11. Brotherly Chat

Most people have voted 'yay' for Paige to have a relationship with Sam, so I am going to go with this. For those of you that said 'nay', I hope you continue to read the story.

This chapter focuses on Leo and Cole, and the next four chapters will focus on each sister in turn, but I'm not sure in which order yet – just to tell you about what's coming next.

Updates are few and far between, for both this and The Next Generation, but it is GCSE season and I am about half way through (15 down, 11 more to go!). Tomorrow is History and those that do history GCSE will know how similar it is to hell.

On another note – woo! I got over 100 reviews. Happy now. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far, keep on doing so.

I have changed Cole's mother's name to the correct name in this chapter – Elizabeth – and will go back and adjust chapter four a.s.a.p.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 11: Brotherly Chat**

Leo and Cole slumped into the house behind Christopher, both utterly exhausted and neither one up to talking. However, Cole had learnt that silence was impossible under the same roof as his mother. As soon as the door shut behind them, Elizabeth rushed out of the living room, light blue dressing gown wrapped tightly around her, and a look of utter concern on her face.

"What happened?" she asked, in her breathy voice that made Cole's skin crawl, embracing her husband. "What was wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you, mother," responded Cole, coldly, throwing his jacket on the stairs and looking down at his blood stained T-shirt.

"Cole, what happened to your shirt, darling?" she questioned, clinging to Christopher.

"Nothing," he repeated, ignoring the look he received from Leo, who was standing behind Cole, the blood soaked over shirt that Cole had been wearing clutched in his hands.

"There was an incident with Paige Halliwell," Christopher explained. "Nothing overly serious." He smiled at his son. "Thankfully Leo jumped into action and knew just what to do."

Leo frowned. "What? Oh – no – dad, it wasn't me. It was Cole."

Both Christopher and Elizabeth looked shocked for a moment, but Christopher regained himself faster, grinning at Cole and clapping him on the back.

"Well then thankfully Cole knew just what to do. I'm proud of you, son."

Cole hid his smile and the happiness that being told someone was proud of him gave him. However, when Christopher and Leo looked towards Elizabeth, Cole just rolled his eyes.

"Don't feel pressed to say anything, mother," he sneered. "I'm going to bed anyway."

With that, Cole hurried up the stairs, taking two at a time, and then the three downstairs heard his door slam shut and loud, angry, metal music could be heard.

Sighing, Leo said goodnight to his father and Elizabeth, and headed up the stairs, not evening bothering to knock on Cole's door before going in.

Cole was lying on his stomach on his bed, face pressed into a pillow. Leo once again sat on the chair in the corner and waited for Cole to sense someone else was in the room.

It didn't take long.

"Fuck off Leo," came the almost predictable response.

"You should have realised by now that that has absolutely no effect on me," Leo replied.

Cole could practically hear him smiling, his content, calm, serene Leo smile.

"Yes. It's very annoying," Cole said through gritted teeth, his voice muffled against the pillow.

Having resigned himself to the fact that Leo, in all his calm and soft behaviour, was also stubborn, almost as stubborn as he was, Cole turned over on the bed and sat up.

"We're going to have a conversation, aren't we?"

"Yes we are," responded Leo.

"Why do like to talk to talk so much?" inquired Cole.

"Because you don't. And you should. And you're clearly not going to talk to your mum about it."

"No shit."

"I'm not going to force you to talk about your obvious resentment towards your mum-"

"Thank God," muttered Cole.

"-but tell me something else," continued Leo smiling at Cole's comment. "What's the deal with you and Phoebe?"

Cole shrugged. "I dunno. I like her. She's sweet and fun and not like anyone I've met before."

Leo nodded. "Just…don't hurt her Cole. She's like a little sister to me, and I feel very protective of her. Not only that, but if you hurt her, her sisters will beat you down."

Cole chuckled lightly. "I won't hurt her."

"Good…you're going to tell me to fuck off aren't you?"

"Yes I am, Leo. Yes I am."

"Night Cole."

"G'night Leo."

Once his stepbrother had left the room, Cole lay back on his bed and tried to sleep. However, plagued all night with dreams of Paige's arms held out by Phoebe, while he just stood and watched, only allowed him a fitful night's rest.

* * *

I know, I know, short, but it's up is it not?

Review please.


	12. Piper and Leo

Sorry the last chapter was so short but I was having a bit of a block thing going on.

Each of the next four chapters is going to focus on one sister (and her guy) in turn, so just to inform you of this. Then we're going to be getting back into some major angst. For those that wanted, I promise that Paige/Sam relationship will be coming soon.

This chapter contains some Piper/Leo mush for those that like.

Also – check out my stand alone Love rhymes with hideous car wreck and my other fic, The Next Generation – if you haven't already.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Piper and Leo**

"So, how's things at home?"

Piper and Leo were walking, hand in hand, through the park. Piper had spent the past few days at home with her family, keeping watch over Paige and reminding her that they really were her family.

She shrugged, brushing a strand of her long, dark hair from her face.

"Okay, I guess. We've just been watching films with popcorn and pyjamas. Painting each other's nails, giving each other makeovers. Girly stuff."

Leo chuckled. "Sounds like fun."

"It is," Piper replied, smiling.

There was a sudden rush of wind, and Piper shivered. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, and had only thrown on a fashionable, yet thin, jacket when she left the house. Without saying a word, Leo slipped off his own jacket and placed it around Piper's shoulders. She smiled shyly. That was Leo, a gentleman through and through.

"Thanks."

"It's okay. So, how's Paige doing?"

"She's okay, I guess. A bit quiet." Piper sighed. "She's gone from being permanently happy and bubbly, to a mute."

Leo pulled Piper towards a bench and they sat on it. He looped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his chest.

"She's bound to be different, Piper."

"I know, I know. I'd be worried if this didn't affect her. It's just-" Piper stopped and pushed her hair back.

"Just what?" asked Leo.

"I don't know how to act. It's like, if we act exactly the same, then are we being insensitive to Paige and making her feel like we don't care and she should just get over it? But on the other hand, if we're constantly checking she's okay and fussing about her, is it going to drive her insane?"

Leo was quiet for a few moments, before replying, speaking slowly and methodically. "It's tough. It's understandable that you're not sure of how to be. Paige is fragile at the moment, but if you treat her like a china doll then she'll get frustrated."

"So what do I do?" asked Piper, looking up at Leo, unshed tears shining in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Be Piper," Leo replied simply, smiling down at her.

"What?"

"Just be yourself. Be the sweet, loving, kind, caring person I know. That's all you can do. Everything will work itself out in the end."

"You think?"

"I don't think. I know."

Piper sat up suddenly and kissed Leo, filled with feelings of happiness and love. She'd been with Leo for three years, and he'd been constantly there for her, supporting her and caring for her.

"I love you," she whispered, pressing her forehead against his.

"I love you too, Piper."

* * *

* * *

Short, short, short, but, come on, for all you Piper/Leo fans, there was some mush. Next chapter will be Prue and Andy.

For Paige, should I do Paige/Kyle or Paige/Glenn or one of each?

You choose.

Review please.


	13. Prue and Andy

Well since it was pretty much split down the middle, I'm going to do both Paige/Glenn and Paige/Kyle. I'm trying to work out which one I like best to decidewho I want her to end up with…I haven't yet.

For those that asked, there will be more Leo/Piper, I promise.

On with chapter…ooh thirteen.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Prue and Andy**

"So, how's things at home?"

Prue closed her eyes and pressed herself closer to Andy, breathing in deeply. He smelled fresh and clean, like the outdoors in summer.

"It's alright, I guess. We've been doing lots of girly stuff. Even managed to convince Phoebe to stay home one night," Prue replied.

"Well, that's an achievement," commented Andy.

"Hmm."

Andy propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Prue, gazing at her delicate features.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong," Prue answered, smiling, though somewhat unconvincingly.

"I know you. You can't fool me."

"It's just…I just feel guilty," Prue muttered.

Andy frowned. "Guilty? Why?"

"Because…because I'm angry at mum for doing this to Paige, and to dad, and to us. And I feel guilty for being angry, because she's my mum."

"It's understandable that you're angry," soothed Andy, brushing Prue's hair off her face. "She was your mother and she kept something huge from your family and from you. But you shouldn't feel guilty."

"Why not?"

"Because you have no reason to be guilty. The anger will pass in time."

He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"But don't keep bottling up your feelings to try and protect your sisters. If you can't talk to them, then talk to me. 'Kay?"

Prue smiled and kissed Andy's chin. "Okay."

Prue wrapped her arm around Andy's waist and hugged him tightly, grateful to have found someone so understanding and supportive.

* * *

* * *

No one say that that was horribly short, as I am aware of this. However, these chapters right now will be quite short, and then, once I have done each of the sisters, there will be long chapters and plenty o' the old angst, so just hold tight – 'kay?

That having been said – please review!

Next up, Phoebe and Cole.


	14. Phoebe and Cole

Okay, so I haven't updated in a long while, but there's been stuff going on and there's been major block, but thanks to those who have stuck with me. I hope to upload a lot more chapters in the upcoming weeks, and am always open to any suggestions any readers may have.

On with the story.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Phoebe and Cole**

"So, how are things at home?"

Phoebe swigged from the bottle of vodka that Cole had swiped from his father's liquor cabinet and shrugged feebly, looking up at Cole through bleary eyes.

"They are what they are. It's all…crap. To be honest," she replied, slurring slightly, sounding exhausted. "I mean, sure, we're doing all that sisterly bonding stuff, but…I just don't see how that's going to help."

Cole wrapped his arm around Phoebe's shoulders and sighed, searching for the right words. He wasn't brilliant at speaking. He never had been.

"I guess…I guess if Paige realises that, no matter what, you and Piper and Prue are her family, and are there for her, then…well then that has to be…enough," he finished somewhat weakly.

"That's the thing though. Prue and Piper always think that movies and popcorn and manicures can fix everything and maybe some things can't be fixed that way."

"How do you mean?" asked Cole, sensing that the best thing for him to do right now was probably to listen.

Phoebe took another sip from the bottle, swallowing deeply and grimacing as she did so.

"It's just not that simple. And…" she trailed off, biting her lip thoughtfully.

"And what?" probed Cole, stroking his hand down Phoebe's back.

"It's totally selfish."

"Doesn't matter," Cole assured her. "If it's important to you, or it bothers you, then I want to know."

Phoebe sighed, placing the bottle down, and pulling her knees up to meet her chest. "I guess I just feel hurt that my dad didn't tell me – us – before. Well, no, me. 'Cause my dad and me have always been much closer than he was to the others and we told each other everything. Least, I thought we did."

"Phoebe, I don't think your father set out to deceive any of you," Cole answered, speaking slowly, so as to choose his words carefully. "I don't know your father at all. I've met him once. But…but if I had been in that position…I couldn't see the benefit in telling anyone, let alone the daughters he loves so much."

Phoebe rest her head on her knees and swallowed hard, trying to fight back tears.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes furiously. "I'm fine. Just shouldn't let me drink much," she joked.

"It's okay if you're upset," Cole assured her. "I can't begin to imagine how you're feeling, or what you're thinking. So if you want to cry, that's okay."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her petite figure and kissed her soft hair.

"It's just so confusing. And then I feel bad 'cause I think of how it must feel for Paige…" sniffed Phoebe, clinging to Cole's shirt.

"I know, I know. But you're allowed to be upset too." Cole moved back a bit, and slid his finger under Phoebe's chin. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, Phoebe lifted her head, and locked her tear filled eyes with Cole's own compassionate ones.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone that you got upset or anything. It's between you and me, 'kay?"

Phoebe nodded and smiled gratefully. "Okay."

Cole returned Phoebe's smile with one of his own, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Phoebe snaked her arms around Cole's neck and held him to her, deepening the kiss, moving their bodies closer.

"Phoebe, Phoebe," Cole said, pushing her gently away.

"Sorry, I just thought…" Phoebe flushed, looking at the ground.

"I like you. A lot. I just don't want you to do anything that you'll regret when you're less upset and more sober," Cole assured her.

He stood up, and then offered his hand to Phoebe to pull her up too. She swayed on her feet and Cole wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I think I should take you home," he chuckled.

* * *

* * *

Okay…so that wasn't great by any means. And I know it's a tad OOC for Cole, but I wanted to show a more compassionate side to him. Please don't be nasty, I realise this chapter wasn't stunning.

Next is Paige and Glen.


	15. Paige and Glen

This chapter is between Paige and Glen, but due to requests, there will be a chapter between Paige and Kyle. I'm still not decided on who she's going to end up with. It's a tricky decision.

Also, the pregnant sister will be revealed soon. I promise.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Paige and Glen**

"So, how are things at home?"

Paige sighed quietly and tore her eyes away from the television to look at Glen. They were sat on his bed, watching The Nightmare Before Christmas, but, Paige had been waiting since she got there for him to ask that question.

She'd spent the last week doing 'fun' sisterly things, and, while they'd chatted generally, everyone in her family had skirted around the real issue. At least Glen had the balls to actually talk to her. That was one of the things that made him her best friend.

"They're all being really weird with me."

"How do you mean weird?" asked Glen, frowning slightly.

"Every evening we watch a movie together, me and my sisters. Which is totally not what is normal for us. Normally Prue would be cheerleading, or at Andy's, and Piper would be surgically attached to Leo, and Phoebe would be unconscious in a ditch or mooning over Cole. And they're all afraid to ask me a real question," Paige replied, realising she was beginning to rant, but not really caring.

"What's a real question?"

"Like how I am. Or how I'm feeling. Or what I think about finding out that the man I've thought was my dad for sixteen years actually isn't."

"What do you think about that?"

Paige hesitated. For all her ranting, she hadn't actually expected anyone to ask, and her thoughts on the matter were a little confused.

"I'm still a bit mixed up to be honest. I mean, on the one hand, I'm angry, 'cause my family…well, my dad and grams have lied to me my entire life. And I'm angry with mum. But I feel guilty for being angry at mum 'cause she's dead, and at dad and grams 'cause it's not their fault."

"And on the other hand?"

Paige sighed again, louder this time. "Prue, Piper, Phoebe, dad and grams are the only family I've ever known. And deep down, I know that biology doesn't count. But it's still…hard…you know?"

Glen smiled apologetically. "I really don't. But I can kind of understand where you're coming from. And you know that your family love you, no matter what biology there might be."

"I know. And then there's that…guy, my-" Paige gulped, "-my…dad."

"How do you feel about him?"

Paige shrugged. "I don't know. The guy hasn't been around my entire life, and he shows up on my sixteenth person for God knows what reason. But I'm curious about him. I kind of want to talk to him, and try and find out what happened. But that might upset my dad…Victor…and the others."

Kyle lay back on his bed, with his arms folded behind his head. "That's true. It might. But, and this is just my humble opinion, so don't hurt me-"

Paige smiled.

"-At the end of the day…isn't it your choice whether or not you talk to him? And your family should understand if you want to or need to do that."

"I guess. Makes sense."

"Course it does. Come give me a hug."

Paige smiled a little wider, and lay down next to Glen, laying her head on his chest and sighing happily as he wrapped an arm around her.

Glen buried his nose into Paige's dark curls, smelling her fruit scented shampoo.

"You had me really scared you know," he mumbled into her hair. "When you…you know…I thought I was going to lose you."

"Glen, I-"

Glen shook his head. "It's easier for me if you don't say anything 'til I'm finished."

"Okay."

"I don't think I've ever been that scared before. I thought that'd be the last time I saw you, spoke to you, and I realised I never told you how-"

Glen was interrupted by the sound of Paige's phone ringing.

"Sorry, that's probably Piper or…dad…wondering where I am."

Paige hurried over to her bag, removed her phone, and answered it.

"Hello? Yes it is, who is - …Kyle! Hi!"

* * *

* * *

So there was the Paige/Glen. What do we think? Not too horrible I hope. I'm not sure how OOC that was for Glen…we don't see a huge deal of him.

Paige/Kyle chapter coming soon.


	16. Baby Blues

Thanks for the reviews for the last two chapters. Glad to see some people are still reading my story, even if I did leave it for over a year.

In answer to one review – no, it's not official who the pregnant sister is, although I'm sure most people have figured it out by now.

I've decided to save Paige/Kyle for a little later – maybe next chapter or the one after.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Baby Blues**

Phoebe sat on the bathroom floor, head resting in her hands, leaning against the bath. She'd been throwing up for days now, and, while she doubted it was anything serious, it was slightly worrying that most foodstuffs wouldn't stay down.

There was a knock on the door. "Phoebe, sweetie, can I come in?"

"Sure."

Prue entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, and daintily sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"You not feeling any better?"

Phoebe just looked at her. "Does it seem like I'm feeling any better?"

Prue brushed her younger sister's hair back from her sweaty forehead, and filled a cup that sat on the side of the sink with water.

"Thanks," muttered Phoebe, sipping from the cup.

"Maybe you should get grams to take you to see a doctor," suggested Prue.

Phoebe shook her head profusely. "No thanks. I told you, it's just a bug."

"If you say so," sighed Prue, standing up to throw some tissues in the rubbish bin.

Then something caught her eye. She frowned and somewhat hesitantly lifted that something out of the bin. A white stick with two pink lines on it. White stick…pink lines…

"Phoebe! I can't believe you would do something so stupid!"

"What? What did I do?" asked Phoebe, confused as to why Prue had suddenly started shouting at her.

"It all makes sense. The sickness, the secrecy…"

"What? What makes sense?"

Prue spun round, holding up the pregnancy test. "You're pregnant."

Phoebe stood in stunned silence for several moments, staring at the object in her eldest sister's hand.

"I – I mean…what makes you think that's mine?" demanded Phoebe.

"Well, I –"

"Oh right, I get it. I kiss a few guys and so immediately I'm a slut that gets herself knocked up. Thanks Prue!"

"Pheebs, I didn't mean it that. I just…you've been sick and…"

"Prue, I can't be pregnant. Because I've never had sex."

With that, Phoebe left the bathroom, hurried across the hall to her own room, and slammed the door.

Prue sighed and, upon realising she was still holding the pregnancy test, dropped it back into the bin.

* * *

Piper and Leo lay on Leo's bed, the sounds of Death Cab for a Cutie coming from the CD player. Piper was folded in Leo's arm, the place where she felt more safe, more warm, and more loved than anywhere else. Leo's warn breath was tickling her ear, and his hand languidly stroked the small of her back. By the speed of his movements, and the depth of his breathing, Piper could tell that Leo was beginning to fall asleep.

"What are you thinking," murmured his voice softly in her ear.

"Nothing," she responded simply.

"You're always thinking, Piper. So much going on in your head."

Piper smiled slightly. "Just about you. Mostly."

"I love you, you know."

Piper felt a rush of content go through her body, warming her to her very core. "I know, I love you too."

They fell into a comfortable silence again, enjoying each others company and letting the music wash over them.

"Leo?"

"Hmm."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"'Kay."

"And it's important. So you need to be awake."

Leo opened his eyes, and smiled at Piper. "I'm awake."

Piper did not return his smile. Instead she pushed herself away from him and sat at the end of the bed, her back towards him.

Now Leo was definitely awake. "Piper, what's wrong?"

"Um…there's really no easy way to say this," she began, "so I'm just going to say it…"

Leo felt panic and trepidation building in his gut, working its way up to cloak his heart, lungs and throat with anxiety.

"Piper, you're scaring me."

She turned her head to face him, and looked Leo directly in the eye.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

* * *

Mystery solved…though I doubt it was much of a mystery. Next chapter coming soon, wherein Piper and Leo discuss the baby and Paige has a meeting with Kyle.

For Prue fans, I realise she's been absent in this story, but she does get a lot more involved later on.


	17. You Are Everything

I'm really happy with the reviews I've received for the last couple of chapters, and I'm really happy that you guys are still enjoying the story.

I know that Piper being pregnant is pretty common in teen stories, but I'd like to think it's the most real as she's in a loving relationship, and, that aside, I have other plans for all the other sisters.

This chapter carries straight on from the last one.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: You Are Everything**

"Piper, you're scaring me."

She turned her head to face him, and looked Leo directly in the eye.

"I'm pregnant."

Leo was struck with what could be liked to total body paralysis. His first, and, in the situation, somewhat irrational thought was, _'At least she wasn't breaking up with me,'_ but he quickly realised the full impact of the situation.

Pregnant.

His girlfriend was pregnant.

His seventeen-year-old girlfriend was pregnant.

With his baby.

That meant…he was going to be a father.

"Leo…if you could just say something. Anything at all would be great right now."

Leo shook his head to shake away his disjointed thoughts and moved towards Piper, taking her hands in his.

"Sorry, it's just a lot to take in."

Piper fixed him with a steely glare. "You think I hadn't already realised that?"

"Sorry," Leo apologised again. "I can't imagine what this is like for you."

"It's like-" Piper paused. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know what it's like. It's not like anything else I've ever known before."

"How do you feel?" Leo asked, stroking his fingers over Piper's hands.

"I feel…I feel scared. And I feel…ashamed I guess. But I also feel excited and nervous all at one. Mostly I feel confused."

She raised her dark eyes to look into Leo's bright blue ones. They were filled with nothing but love and concern for Piper.

"Leo, I don't know what to do," she confessed, her voice cracking and tears filling her eyes, threatening to spill out over her pale cheeks.

Leo wrapped his arms around Piper and pulled her tightly to his chest, rocking her slowly, trying to comfort her.

"Piper, I'm not entirely sure what we do in this situation. But, no matter what happens, or what you decide you want to do, I am going to be beside you, holding your hand every step of the way."

He stroked her hair back from her face, and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I love you. I love you more than anything, and I will do anything to make sure that you are happy. Because you mean everything to me."

Piper couldn't help but smile through her tears, as she pressed herself closer to Leo. She knew he wasn't lying, and she knew that he would keep his promises to her.

"I don't know what I want to do," Piper said softly.

Leo lay back on his bed, pulling Piper down with him. "You don't need to decide now. Just rest. But, when it comes to it, the final decision is yours, nobody else's."

As Piper drifted into a restless sleep, Leo gazed up at the ceiling, thinking to himself.

Him, a father.

A small smile played over his lips.

He could see that.

* * *

I was going to make this chapter longer, but I've decided to save the second half for the next chapter…if that makes any sense…

Review please :-D


	18. Decisions

This chapter is pretty much the second half to the previous chapter…once again, if that makes any sense.

There's some Cole here that could be considered fairly OOC – I am aware of this, but remember that he is not any kind of prince of evil, he's a teenage boy, and all teenage boys are able to be compassionate at some times.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Decisions**

Piper been home from Leo's for abut an hour, and, upon arriving at the manor, had headed straight up to he room, and had been laying on her bed ever since, staring at the wall and thinking.

"Piper, can I come in?"

Phoebe's voice, accompanied by a soft rap on the door, disturbed Piper's thoughts.

"Sure."

The younger sister shut the door behind her as she came in, and perched on the end of Piper's bed.

"If I ask you something, can you promise that you will tell me the absolute honest truth?"

"Okay," sighed Piper, not really up to listening to Phoebe's dramatics.

"Piper…are you pregnant?"

For a minute Piper was stunned. Had Leo told Phoebe? How else would she know?

Noting her sister's silence, Phoebe added, "Prue found a pregnancy test in the bin and thought it was mine."

"Does anyone else know?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I don't think so. Prue probably thinks I'm lying, and no one else even knows it exists."

"Please don't tell anyone, Phoebe," begged Piper, taking hold of her sister's hand.

"Calm down, I'm not going to." Phoebe grinned. "Give me a little credit at least."

"Sorry…I'm a bit all over the place."

"Can I just…I knew you and Leo had…you know…but I thought you guys used…you know…" Phoebe stammered, unable to say the words to her big sister.

Piper crinkled her nose. "Yes, Phoebe, but, I guess, sometimes…heat of the moment and-"

Phoebe held up her hands in mock disgust. "I don't need to know the full story, thank you. Have you told Leo?"

Piper nodded. "Yea, when I went to his earlier."

"And…?"

"And he said that it's my choice what I do. But that he'll stand by me no matter what," Piper replied.

"You know that he will."

"I know."

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

Piper sighed, shaking her head. "I've no idea. At all."

"Well, I'm here for you if you want to talk."

Piper hugged her little sister gratefully. "Thank you."

* * *

Cole didn't bother to knock on Leo's door before opening it, and, upon entering his stepbrother's room, found him laying face up on his bed, doing what appeared to be simply staring at the ceiling.

"Leo."

"Fuck off, Cole."

Cole chuckled. "I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be the other way round. And I don't think I've ever heard you swear before."

"Cole, I'm really not in the mood for you to mock me."

"I'm not here to mock you. Your dad sent me up to find out if you were okay. Said he hadn't seen you since Piper left."

Cole moved to sit on the chair at Leo's desk. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Leo shook his head, his teeth gritted, his jaw tense.

"Look, I know I give you a hard time. But you're a good guy, and you help me out a lot. So if there's something on your mind…it might do you some good to talk about it." Cole shrugged. "And who am I going to tell?"

"It's complicated." Leo shut his eyes, gathering his thoughts. "Piper…Piper and I…" he sat up and buried his head in his hands. "Piper's pregnant."

Cole sat back in the chair, clearly shocked. "Well…wow…I mean…"

"I know," muttered Leo. "Pretty huge."

"It's very huge, Leo," pointed out Cole. "What are you guys going to do?"

"I don't know. Piper's a bit…no…very confused at the moment. And at the end of the day, I'm not going to make her do something she doesn't want to. It's her choice how we handle this."

Cole nodded thoughtfully. "That's a fair point." He leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "But, what do you want, Leo?"

Leo smiled the tiniest smile. "I think I'd be pretty open to being a dad."

"Does Piper know this?" asked Cole, smiling his own smile.

"No…I didn't want to influence her decision."

Cole made a sound that could've been tutting. "That's admirable. But…it is your child too. So maybe you need to tell Piper how you feel."

"Maybe," sighed Leo.

* * *

…I don't really have any after comments. Hope you liked, and review please. 


	19. Coffee and TV

So I realise that Prue wanted to be a photographer, but I've taken some creative license here.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Coffee and TV**

Prue was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the paper, enjoying the quiet and having a moment to herself. She could think better in the silence, and, at the moment, she had a lot to think about.

First, there were the problems that weren't even hers – Paige's confusion about Sam and where she fit into the family. It didn't help that their father was about to leave to work in Japan for at least eight weeks, and Grams, despite her stubborn ways, was getting older, no doubt about it.

Then there was the pregnancy test that Prue had found in the trash. Much as Phoebe maintained it wasn't hers, she was the only one that displayed signs of being pregnant, and the one most likely to get herself into that sort of trouble.

And then there was the issue of next year.

Prue had high hopes of going to university, but, if Grams got any sicker, then it would be her responsibility to look after her younger sisters, and push her own dreams aside.

Sighing deeply to herself, she retrieved a large, white envelope from beneath the paper and opened it, reading the contents for what may well have been the twentieth time that morning.

"_Dear Miss Halliwell_

_ After reviewing your application, we are delighted to offer you a place at HarvardUniversity next year…"_

Harvard – her dream since she was about ten years old. But there was also the issue of Andy. Prue knew that, logically, at her age, it was foolish to consider not following her dreams to stay with her boyfriend, but, despite what people said about young people not understanding love, Prue knew she loved Andy with her whole heart.

A knock on the door jolted her out of her thoughts, and, lethargically, she stretched herself out and went to answer the door. Standing on the other side was a guy of about sixteen, with dark brown, almost black hair, and blue eyes. He had a pleasant face and a nice smile. In his hand, he was holding a single red rose.

"Hi, my name is Kyle Brody. I'm here to pick up Paige."

Surprised by his politeness, Prue smiled in response and stepped back to let him in.

"I'm Prue, Paige's sister. Can I get you something to drink?"

Kyle shook his head. "No thanks."

"Go through to the kitchen and take a seat. I'll go get Paige."

Prue set her cup down and climbed the stairs to Paige's room, knocking on the door.

"Paige, Kyle's here."

The door opened and Paige bounded out with a smile on her face. Prue's heart was warmed. She hadn't seen Paige smile like that since before Sam had shown up. They went downstairs and into the kitchen where Kyle was perched on a seat, looking nervous. When Paige entered the room, he stood up.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You look really pretty," mumbled Kyle, a red blush crawling up his cheeks.

"Thanks," replied Paige, tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling bashfully.

She'd spent time straightening and styling her hair, before picking out her favourite jeans and a cute pink T-shirt to wear. She was thankful she no longer had to wear the chunky white bandages around her wrists.

"Um, I got you this," said Kyle, handing Paige the rose.

"Oh it's so pretty!" remarked Paige.

"I'll put that in a glass for you," offered Prue, smiling as Paige handed her the rose.

"I'll be back later. I've got my phone if you need me."

"It was nice to meet you," called Kyle over his shoulder, as he and Paige left.

"You too," replied Prue.

* * *

Kyle took Paige to a quaint little coffee shop in the city, and even paid for her cappuccino and chocolate muffin.

"I heard what happened on your birthday," he said, looking questioningly at Paige.

"What? How?"

"My mum is a nurse at Doctor Wyatt's clinic," Kyle explained.

"Bet you think I'm crazy."

Kyle smiled ruefully, shaking his head. "No. Not at all. To be honest…to be honest, I was worried when I heard. But I didn't know whether or not I should call…we'd only met once."

"I'm glad you did eventually," Paige mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Me too. Um, do you mind if I ask…why?"

Paige hesitated slightly. She wasn't usually one to talk about her feelings, especially to people she barely knew, but she felt she could trust Kyle.

"I…I found out my dad isn't actually my real dad. So all my sisters are only my half sisters. Was kind of a shock."

"Wow. That's a pretty huge something to find out on your sixteenth birthday."

Paige nodded. "Pretty much. And I kinda went a bit…I had a psycho moment. It's one of those things you look back on and ask yourself why."

Kyle smiled. "Those, I'm more familiar with."

He placed his cup down on the table, and moved his chair around to sit next to Paige.

"I'm glad nothing too bad happened to you."

Paige blushed harder, focussing on the dregs in her mug. "Me too."

* * *

* * *

Please don't tell me Kyle's mother actually died or something – it's creative licensing still.

Please review. More Piper and Leo coming up, along with Phoebe and Cole, and way more Prue and Andy.


	20. Nightmares

I just like to say thanks again for all the reviews I've got – none of them at all nasty, so thank you all for being so nice.

For some reason the edit won't let me add rulers to seperate bits sigh - I'll have to do it myself.

On with the next chapter.

**Chapter Twenty: Nightmares**

He stood alone, in the dark, the wet grass soaking into his smart leather shoes and dampening the bottoms of his trousers legs. It was cold, the wind chilling him to the core. He willed himself to look at the tombstone in front of him.

'_Benjamin Coleridge Turner, beloved father and son.'_

Feeling a tear slide down his cheek, he opened his hand and released the dirt encased there, letting it fall onto the newly filled in grave.

"How could you kill your father, Cole?"

He spun round to see his mother standing before him, fixing him with an accusatory glare.

"What? I didn't. It wasn't – it wasn't me."

"How could you kill me Cole?"

He spun back to the grave to be faced with Phoebe, her eyes filled with tears.

"Phoebe – I didn't – you're not – I couldn't –" he stammered.

"How could you kill me Cole?" she repeated.

The tombstone loomed in front of him.

'Phoebe Halliwell, beloved daughter and sister. Murdered.' 

"Why?" she asked again, the tears now spilling over, pouring down her pale cheeks. Suddenly her mouth opened in a scream as a gaping wound opened in her chest and blood streamed out…

Cole sat up straight in bed, drenched in cold sweat, his heart pounding in his chest. He gulped in mouthfuls of cool air, trying to calm himself, attempting to rid his mind of his terrible nightmare. Without thinking, he grabbed the phone off his nightstand and dialled the only number he had memorised.

"Hello?" answered a groggy voice.

"Hi, Phoebe."

"Cole? It's two thirty in the morning."

"I know. I just – I wanted to hear your voice."

"Cole, that's really sweet, but also, it's two thirty in the morning!"

"I know," he repeated. "I'm sorry. But I really need to see you. Can I come over?"

"Do I have to remind you what time it is?"

Cole smiled. "No. Please. I'll come through your window and I won't stay long. Please?"

Phoebe sighed. "Fine. But you have to be really quiet."

"I promise. See you soon."

Cole pulled himself up on to the windowsill, before dropping down nimbly into Phoebe's room, pulling the window shut behind him.

Phoebe was curled up under her duvet, having fallen back to sleep. Cole smiled as he saw the teddy bear wrapped in her arms. She looked so beautiful and peaceful as she slept. He removed his shoes and jacket and then lay on the bed behind Phoebe, curling his body around hers, wrapping his arm around her warm body and pulling her to his chest.

"Cole?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Yea. Go back to sleep," he replied, his mouth moving against her neck as he spoke.

She turned over, facing Cole. "Are you okay? You sounded upset on the phone."

"I'm better now."

"Do you want to talk?" asked Phoebe, yawning as she did so.

Cole smiled. "No. I just needed to hold you."

Phoebe placed a soft kiss on Cole's lips. Then, wrapping an arm around his waist, she shut her eyes, a small smile on her mouth. Cole kissed her forehead, and closed his own eyes, feeling safe and happy as sleep overtook him.

Short chapter, I know, but I'm hoping to show a softer, more vulnerable side to Cole. The next chapter will include all 4 sisters and will be up very very shortly.


End file.
